Naturally
by twirlgirl4life1
Summary: Kimiko Ishida was just a regular girl. Her parents were divorced, she lived with her dad and brother, Matt while their brother TK lived with their mom. On the day they moved into their new apartment she received a weird text. What's this about destiny? that mysterious voice doesn't make any sense. Well I guess she'll just have to figure it out as she goes along...naturally


**Okay I know that I should be working on my other story but I just needed a break from it to get out of this funk. My updates aren't going to be all that regular because I am doing homebound right now so please bear with me. I get horrible migraines regularly so I might update twice a day and then not update again for like a month. Sorry it's just how things go for me.**

**Anyways, I hope you all will like this story. I've been on a Digimon kick for a while and figured that this might be a good way to get the creative juices flowing again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I in no way shape or form own Digimon or any Digimon characters. I only own my OC.**

Kimiko P.O.V

"Here we are," my dad said to me and my younger brother as we walked into what would now be our new apartment. Joy. I hadn't really been a happy camper since he and Mom finalized the divorce. Why couldn't we have just been a happy family? You see, since Mom and Dad split they didn't just split from each other, no that would have been too easy; they split up their kids as well. So Instead of all three of us being together my youngest brother TK went with our mom and Matt and I went with our dad.

Matt and I shared a look, neither of us liked this arrangement but we both knew TK needed to be with Mom more and she could only support one kid. With this in mind we started unpacking the boxes that were already placed in our rooms thanks to the movers. After a few hours of unpacking I decided to go talk with Matt.

"Hey," I said leaning on his doorframe. "Need some help unpacking? I just finished. There wasn't exactly a lot to unpack beside my clothes, music, and a few pictures."

"Sure, why not," Matt sighed, "I don't exactly have a lot left." I walked over to his bed and started opening a box and started mindlessly unpacking. We worked in silence, it was somewhat comforting to be in each other's presence and just know that they were there. He was right though, it didn't take long to finish unpacking.

"Hey kids, I'm going to call in a pizza, is that okay?" called Dad from the other room. Matt and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure Dad," We called back. I had a feeling that this would become a common thing around the house.

"What kind do you want?" he asked.

"Pepperoni and sausage!" Matt replied.

I was about to head to my room when I heard my phone vibrate. Looking down I saw a message, "Would you like to start?" It had yes and no below it. Why not, I asked myself. It wasn't like I wanted to be stuck having an awkward conversation with Dad. We had been having a lot of those lately. I walked into my room again as I clicked on yes.

"Kimiko Ishida," a voice from the phone said, "It's time to decide your future Kimiko."

"What the heck? Who is this?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Your destiny is calling. Take the 5:30 out bound train to Shibuya station." The voice said again. _Well okay Miss Mysterious Voice. I'll bite, only because I want to see if you're telling the truth._ Honestly I didn't really care about my destiny, I just wanted out of the house.

"Dad, Matt I'm going to explore okay? I'll be back later," I called as I put on my blue tennis shoes and green zip up hoodie. I could faintly hear dad say be careful before I ran out the door. It took ten minutes to run to the station and I just barely made it in time to catch the train. Around twenty minutes later I got another text.

"Transfer to the 6:00 westbound train from Shibuya." There was the mysterious voice again.

When I got to Shibuya I decided to take the elevators down to the basement. A couple seconds after I got in so did someone else. It was a boy about my age with dark blue eyes and long black hair tied into a ponytail and a blue and grey tiger striped bandana on his head. He was wearing a yellow shirt under a blue jacket with yellow stripes going down the arms; grey almost capris like pants, and some awesome white and blue shoes. He looked like the kind of guy who liked his privacy so I kept to myself.

"Hey wait!" I looked past the closing elevator doors to see another boy around my age jumping into the elevator as the doors were closing. Sadly he wasn't very smart about it and ended up hitting his head. As he sat groaning I started to get a good look at him. He had brown hair under a green hat that was on backwards with goggles on the hat. His brown eyes were clouded over with pain. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a weird symbol on it underneath a red jacket, dark brown long shorts, light brown gloves, and orange and brown shoes.

"Hey did you guys get a message too?" Goggles asked. Bandana just turned back towards the door without saying a word. I looked back at Goggles and nodded yes. "You could answer me at least!" the boy said irately. Then the elevator sped up. All three of us started to look around worriedly. The elevator just sped up even more. A groan caused me to look back at Goggles. "My destiny is really starting to bite!"

I just rolled my eyes. "You know, we're all in the same boat here so quit complaining." He looked like he was about to say something but it was cut off when the elevator came to an abrupt stop. Bandana and I remained standing but apparently Goggles wasn't as fortunate. He landed on his head again. I started walking out of the elevator and barely heard the goggle boy ask another question before I was out of range.

There were tons of trains down here! Kids were milling about deciding which train to get on. I saw a little boy getting bullied and decided to step in and help.

"You know it's not nice to pick on someone. You never know if you'll be next." I said to the two offenders. They turned around looking a little pale, until they saw me that is, then they just got these cocky little grins on their faces.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it princess?" One of them asked. His friend started snickering. I started cracking my knuckles.

"Not much, just this," I replied before decking the one who called me princess. Needless to say he and his friend then backed off. Actually it was more like scampered away whimpering. "Hey are you okay kid?" I asked the young boy. He nodded his head slowly. "Hey do you want to get on this train with me?" I asked him. Again he nodded so I herded him onto the train just a few seconds before the doors closed behind us.

As we sat down I got a better look at the boy. His brown hair was almost hidden under his floppy, orange hat. His white shirt with green trim was looking a little wrinkled and his yellow shorts had the suspenders hanging down, but I think he liked it that way. Looking up at me with his green eyes, he almost broke my heart. They almost looked like Matt and TK's when Mom and Dad were fighting.

"Thank you," I barely heard him whisper. I nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

I heard the door to the compartment open and turned to see who came in. It was Goggles. Sadly it was only then that I realized the kid and I weren't as alone as I had originally thought. There was a pretty blonde girl with green eyes wearing a purple cat ear hat. She wore a blue and white striped shirt that stopped above her bellybutton under a purple vest with a matching purple skirt. She must have really liked purple because she also wore long purple socks and white and purple shoes.

The other boy was heavy set with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He chose to wear a blue and yellow jumpsuit with matching sneakers. Why he did I had no clue, but I guess it kind of worked for him. Oh well, to each their own.

"Um, you here 'cause of the phone thing?" Goggles asked bringing my attention back towards the door. There were some noises of agreement coming from Blondie and Jumpsuit.

"With him here that makes five of us. I wonder if that means something special," Blondie said.

"Something special? What?" Goggles asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Because whenever someone gets on a train with people it automatically means something special is about to happen." I replied sarcastically. After that was said Blondie gave me an annoyed look, Jumpsuit looked at me like I was crazy, and Goggles just sighed in exasperation.

"Why did you guys get on this train?" Goggles asked. "I mean was it the message?"

"Hey kid," said Jumpsuit lazily while holding a chocolate bar. "This was the closest train to the elevator, okay. Now look just leave me alone."

"Geez, sorry." Goggles said dejectedly.

"I'm just nervous." Jumpsuit replied.

"There must be a reason you picked this particular train, right?" Goggles asked looking behind him at Blondie. Of course. She giggled back.

"I'm like him," she said. "It was closest to the elevator." Wow, were all the people on this train besides me and the kid lazy?

Jumpsuit perked up at hearing that. "Watch this!" He told Goggles, "Hey Honey you want some chocolate?" he asked Blondie. "Move" he said pushing Goggles to the side. "My names JP, what's yours?" Jumpsuit, now known a JP asked her.

"I'm Zoe, it's nice to meet you!" she replied politely.

"And I'm Takuya," Goggles added, "hi there."

"I'm-" started the kid from beside me. Everyone else looked over at us with various exclamations of confusion. "I'm Tommy," he started again with tears still running down his face.

"Hey kid," Takuya asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Two kids, bullies, they were pushing me around." Tommy said holding back sobs. "Why are kids always picking on me?" After that he continued to cry while I tried to calm him down.

"Geez, that kids like a faucet," JP grumbled. I stopped comforting Tommy and stood up abruptly. I could see JP's somewhat scared face as I started to walk towards him menacingly.

"You shouldn't say things like that," I told him darkly. "Would you like it if I were to start making fun of all your faults? What if I started pushing you around? Tearing down your confidence and making you feel like you were worthless. Would you like it if I called you a faucet for crying?" He started shaking his head franticly. "I thought not." A small smirk made its way onto my face. "Sorry about that, I'm not usually like that. I guess Tommy just reminded me of my little brothers. I'm Kimiko by the way."

The others just looked at me; Zoe with something like respect, Takuya like I was slightly crazy, JP with slight fear, and Tommy with something like admiration. It wasn't like it was all that potent though, he was still crying. I guess people don't stand up for him a lot.

Just then we hit a bump on the track causing us to fall on the floor, the train let out a 'whooo whoooo.' Our phones started glowing and changed into a whole different device.

"Welcome to the digital world, Kimiko." called the mysterious voice. "This is your D-tector." What have I done? Why did I decide to leave the house? Oh yeah that's right, it's awkward with Dad right now. Am I an idiot or what?

"Did you guys get that message?" Takuya asked sounding really confused.

"WHOOO WHOOOOOOOO!" The train let out again, louder this time. I covered my ears, this was a great way to start out my destiny.

"Are those ghosts?" Zoe asked worriedly as she looked out the window. Looking at the same spot I saw that they did look kind of like ghosts, only cuter.

"They look like it," Tommy said.

"Or marshmallows, they go great with chocolate." Of course that's what JP thinks of. Zoe started freaking out when the thing pushed itself against the glass.

"Probably ghosts of kids that came here before!" Takuya worriedly exclaimed.

"Calm down Takuya," Zoe said back. We started slowing down. "I guess that's the train station. I hope there aren't any more of those ghost things there. Not that I was scared or anything!" she added hurriedly.

"Yeah," said JP, "I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid."

"Ugh, boys" was Zoe's absolutely genius reply. The train stopped and doors opened. As we looked out the doors we were greeted with a rather disturbing sight. Weird, grey, ghost bunny creatures. I was about to take a step back when a sudden rush of steam pushed us all out of the train and onto the ground.

"That first steps a doozy," said a gruff voice. Where did that come from?

"Is it me or did the train just talk?" Takuya asked everyone.

"Hey! I'm not just any old train. I'm trailmon and I'm alive just like you. Although I am much more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs, thank you very much," Yeah of course you are big guy. Just keep telling yourself that. "Any who this here is Flame Terminal, you're in the heart of a digimon village."

They weird bunny ghosts started crowding around and Tommy started crying again. "I want to go home!"

"Sorry you feel bad kiddo but I can't stick around. If you want to go home you'll have to find a spirit or something!" the trailmon said as he backed out of the station.

"What's a spirit and where do we get one?" asked Zoe. "Hello!"

"Where are you going?" JP asked. "Give us an answer, hey!"

"Hey yourself! I got a schedule to keep!" Everyone started to groan at this.

"So I guess this is it. We're all alone." Takuya stated.

"Wait, come back here!" JP yelled.

"Yeah, pretty please!" Zoe added as she stood.

"Take me home!" Tommy sobbed loudly. He got up and ran along the tracks. I started following him trying to get him to stop.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Tommy stop!" added Takuya as he chased after him with me. Tommy just kept on crying and running. He started to walk along the track like it was a tightrope when the ground ran out under him.

"Tommy!" I yelled trying to get him to stop.

"Go away!" came his reply.

"This isn't helping you're going to fall!" Takuya shouted after him.

"At least I won't be here anymore!"

"I'll take you home!" I shouted out a promise. Luckily it made him stop his walking.

"Uh that's right!" Takuya added. "I'll help too. The trailmon said that if we find the spirit we can go home, right!"

"Right," Tommy said shakily. He started to turn around. "Okay I'm coming back." He took a few steps back before he slipped. I felt my heart stop beating for a little bit before it sped up again.

"TOMMY!" Takuya and I shouted in unison. Tommy latched on to the track and Takuya and I let out a breath.

"Don't move we're coming to get you!" Takuya called out. We were just about to step on the track when a green fire appeared. Buildings were surrounded by a weird glow that looked like data. Two figures rushed out of the blaze. One looked like a yellow bunny with footy sweat pants and the other a white chicken like thing with a sweatband on its stomach.

"Look what you brought me into!" exclaimed the chicken thing as it and the bunny kept running from the blaze.

"Help, help, help, help, help!" the bunny cried as they ran into Takuya and I causing us to fall down.

"It's a human," the chicken thing said studying Takuya.

"You think everything's a human," said the bunny.

"Don't start with me!" the chicken replied as he pulled out a magnifying glass.

"We're human, would you mind getting off me now?" Takuya said glancing between the two things on top of us.

"So sorry," said the chicken. "It's his fault."

"Yeah my fault." said the bunny. "HEY!" I couldn't hold back my tiny snicker.

Takuya looked behind the creatures. "What is that?" I looked where he was and saw a shape in the flames. The chicken started explaining that the creature in the fire was called Ceberumon and he was one bad dog. Then if it wasn't bad enough, they needed our help. That's exactly what I wanted to do, play with that deranged, evil puppy dog.

"Where's the ancient spirit?" asked Ceberumon.

The creatures cowered behind Takuya and I. "So whenever you're ready, go and get him." Chicken dude said.

"That would be good," Added the bunny.

"I can sense the spirit's presence all over this town. I must destroy it!" Have fun with that you deranged puppy.

"No way it's mine!" I face palmed. Takuya you idiot. The creatures chuckled nervously.

"Then you shall be destroyed with it! Emerald Blaze!" Cerberumon then shot green fire out of its mouth. Well I guess I know how the fire started now.

"What are you, crazy!" chicken dude said. "Run already!" You didn't have to tell me twice. I tugged on Takuya's arm and jumped over the jets of fire towards Tommy. We had to get him off of the tracks. "That mutt is going to eat up the whole village!" cried chicken man as we reached Tommy. I threw my arms around him in a protective embrace and Takuya did the same for me.

"Aww great! There go the train tracks!" Takuya said loudly as the track started to tilt down wards. We slid down the tracks until we fell off. We fell to the ground in a heap. Huh and here I thought we would fall to our doom. Well there goes that dramatic ending.

"Hey my D-tector!" Takuya said. I looked up and saw that the screen was glowing and floating off of the ground a little bit. A beam of light shot out of it and pointed to a fire. The fire was soon replaced by a glow similar to the light from the D-tector.

"What is that?" I asked sitting up with Tommy.

"It's the spirit," chicken dude replied, "the spirit of flame."

"The spirit," Takuya repeated, "that wasn't so hard. Time to go home." Takuya got a determined look on his face. "But how am I supposed to get it and what do I do with it I do?"

"No need to worry about that, for it will soon be destroyed!" called out Cerberumon as he leaped at the light. Tommy clutched to the back of Takuya and I's shirts. Takuya pushed us back and grabbed a pipe.

"This sure rates pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!" Takuya said sounding worried. He raised the pipe just as Cerberumon reached us, the pipe clamped between its jaws. The dog snapped it and jumped over us. Takuya grabbed its tail and was dragged back with it.

They reached the light and the dog growled out something to Takuya before it caught on fire. My heart was racing as panic started to creep up inside of me. Was Takuya okay? The dog had had enough and jumped out its fur still smoking.

"But what about Takuya?" Tommy asked with just as much worry laced in his voice as I felt.

"He's going to be okay, just you wait. He's going to walk out of there and be fine." I couldn't stop the anxiousness I was feeling from leaking out into my voice.

"_SPIRIT_!" Takuya cried out loud enough for us to hear from the outside. I heard a sound behind me and saw that his D-tector was floating off of the ground. It zoomed into his outstretched hand. The next thing I knew Takuya was gone but in his place was a tall humanoid creature with long blond hair, blue eyes and a red dragon like mask with horns on the top and red armor. If I looked closely I could see the kanji for fire on its belt.

"What is this," cried Cerberumon, "a human turning into a digimon?"

Tommy looked on confused. "What did he turn into?"

The chicken started to flip through a book. "Well let me see, big and red, likes flames, not Santa Clause. OH, Agunimon! Oh my, oh my."

"Huh," I said with a smirk, "looks like someone's getting house broken." Tommy just gave me a look.

"I don't care who you are. You'll lose!" Of course the dog would say that. Cerberumon lunged for Agunimon. "Emerald Blaze!" He fired down at Agunimon. Agunimon cartwheeled off the platform and grabbed onto Tommy, the chicken, the bunny and I. He picked us up and jumped avoiding the next bout of green fire headed our way. He set us down next to Zoe and JP on the platform and flipped back down to fight Cerberumon.

"Wow," Tommy exclaimed looking at Agunimon in admiration.

"Molto Cool!" Zoe added looking equally impressed.

"Not going to lie, that was pretty fun. _Kick his butt for me, okay Agunimon_!" I shouted down. The fight wasn't over yet. Cerberumon started to charge what I thought he called his Portal of Darkness. Well crap. Agunimon was dodging the holes that were popping up until he just barely caught the edge of one. Cerberumon slashed his hand causing him to fall before he jumped in himself. I couldn't find either of them anywhere. The holes closed and my worry started to spike. Was he okay? What was the deranged dog doing to him? Could he make it out?

Just then a tornado of fire came out from the ground. Please let it be Takuya!

"I have to admit it I'm impressed." Yeah chicken dude I think we all are. Agunimon came out of the tornado with a kick to Cerberumon's stomach. I was awestruck. I could hear the others sound out their amazement as well. Cerberumon was then surrounded by a ring of data. The, what I think I heard Agunimon call fractal code, started to go into Takuya's D-tector leaving behind only an egg that flew off somewhere. I was so focused on what was going on with the egg and Agunimon that I didn't hear what bunny and chicken dude were saying.

As I looked down to Agunimon I saw that he was being covered in a shell of data. When the data dispersed Takuya was left behind. Well that was awesome. Now what was going to happen next? Well I guess we'll just have to find out... naturally.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter of my new story. How is it? Good? Bad? Never reading this junk again? Please give me some feed back!**


End file.
